What a Rookie, Watanuki!
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Watanuki is a rookie at love. But he is also a rookie to Yuuko-san's ways. When Yuuko-san helps Watanuki with love, something weird happens after the wish. Some OOCness and weird stuff, but read along! ... DouWata :O


**Title:** What A Rookie, Watanuki!**  
Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** A One-Shot Fanfic :P**  
Summary:** Watanuki is a rookie at love. But he is also a rookie to Yuuko-san's ways. When Yuuko-san helps Watanuki with love, something weird happens after the wish. Some OOCness and weird stuff, but read along! Slight DouWata :O

**---Pairing:** Doumeki x Watanuki (DUHH! 8D)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic, but I do own my feelings as a DouWata fangirl ;D

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Yuuko-san..."

The said lady turned her gaze to the speaker. "Hm?"

"Um..."

She stared at Watanuki as he clasped his hands together and began looking randomly around as if bashful. And bashful he was! What Watanuki wanted to talk about was not related to spirits or time or anything that had to do with what the witch did. Though maybe, she did...

"Wh-What is... love?" The word felt odd on Watanuki's tongue. It felt somehow like saying "bunny". It felt... cute?

Yuuko-san smirked as she took a drag from her pipe. "Why do you ask?"

"Um..."

The witch stared at her employee. He didn't look like he wanted to say anymore. She said, "Love is a score for zero in tennis." (*)

He stared at her. "What?"

"As I said." She took another drag.

He blushed, finally knowing what she was talking about. "Th-That's not what I'm talking about!!"

"Then," she looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Th-The kind of l-love that you have b-between two people..."

"Ohh! ~ You mean that kind of love," Yuuko-san got up from her seat and grinned like a bobcat at him. She knew but she wanted him to say it. It was amusing in a way. Well, she wanted some amusement to spread so that she could get out of her boredom.

"Y-Yes..." Watanuki was very girly about this for some reason. It was like asking your mother how to kiss a guy. I mean... how to kiss the one you love.

"Love is a feeling of passion, devotion, or tenderness for another person. Otherwise, it's a strong affection or attraction based on sexual desire."

"Eh?"

With a bored expression, she said, "Taken from Merriam-Webster, Langenscheidt's Pocket Dictionary." (**)

"Yuuko-san!"

"What?" Somehow, the conversation turned into something quite boring. The witch lay her head on her chair in a lazy manner. Bored, bored, bored once again.

"H-How can I fall in love?"

DING! She turned her head slowly to face Watanuki. A grin was spread out on her face. "Do you want to fall in love?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Is that a wish?"

Watanuki thought about it for a few seconds. Was it that much of a hard decision? He said firmly, "Yes."

Yuuko-san looked straight into Watanuki's eyes. Blood splattered over money and freedom. (***) "All right," she finally spoke. "Your wish has been granted."

"And th-the price?"

"Mm.."

"Yuuko-san?"

"..."

Watanuki gasped. What the... she was sleeping!! And in the middle of a conversation! But God, Watanuki. You're in for something bad. You just had your wish granted. Who will you fall in love with? Or rather, what will happen?

**- - - - -**

Ever since Watanuki had supposedly had his wish granted, he hadn't felt anything strange or wrong. Everything was as it normally was; going to school, meeting up with Doumeki, the archer being annoying, him yelling at him, Himawari-chan laughing at everything, etc. Even lunch was the same, except...

When Doumeki asked for a refill of rice, Watanuki yelled at him but at the two touching, he yanked his hand back so quickly that the bowl fell onto the blanket. Doumeki noticed this and was about to ask, "What's wrong?" when he looked at Watanuki's face. It was red. But why? "Watanuki?"

The seer was apparently shocked by his sudden action. When he finally noticed that Doumeki had called his name, he jumped back and stammered, "Wh-What?"

Everyone looked down at the bowl that fell. Watanuki immediately picked it up and said, "I-I'm sorry..." He began refilling it with the rice that Doumeki wanted. When he handed the rice bowl back to Doumeki, the archer didn't reach for it but instead, Watanuki's forehead. At the sudden touch, the seer's face turned red once more and backed up. The poor bowl dropped to the ground once more. "Wh-What do you th-think you're doing?!"

"... You don't have a fever."

"Of c-course I don't!"

"Then why are you turning red?"

Himawari-chan giggled. She picked up the dropped bowl and set it on the ground, picking up the spilled rice as well. "Yeah, Watanuki-kun. Why are you turning red?" She looked at him who was sheepishly trying not to look at either one of his friends.

"I-I don't know!" He really did not know. It was weird. Whenever he touched Doumeki, he would get so furious and then he would yell and yell and yell. But this time, when he touched the archer, he would be very embarrassed and turn red. What was it? Did something happen? Could this be... the work of Yuuko-san?!

It had to be. Was she trying to make him fall in love with Doumeki? He tried to reason this by asking Himawari-chan, "Himawari-chan, could you hold my hand?" He held out a hand.

"Eh?" She was surprised.

"P-Please?" He was embarrassed but not so much. He wondered why.

"O-Okay..." She took Watanuki's hand, waiting for something to happen – as Watanuki hoped. But nothing happened. He didn't turn red, he wasn't … anything. It was as if he wasn't in love with her anymore. It was true. Yuuko-san had done something to him. And it took a while for him to notice it.

Watanuki quickly released Himawari-chan's hand and whacked his forehead. _Oh god._

"Watanuki-kun? Are you alright?" The girl was concerned.

He forced a smile. "I-I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" The flower-named girl was very worried. This was not a rare thing since almost everyday Watanuki was in a weird mood. But even though she saw him almost everyday like this, it was weird. Something was very wrong today.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please don't worry."

How can anyone not worry? Doumeki was a worrier too. Today was weird. Too weird.

**- - - -**

"Yuuko-san!!" Once Watanuki entered the shop, he began yelling for the owner. He quickly shuffled off his shoes and walked in a very fast pace to where he thought she was. And yes, there she was, sitting lazily on her lounging chair, smoking a different pipe from before.

"What is it? Quit being so noisy."

So he went straight to the point. "What did you do to me?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You put a spell on me, didn't you?!"

"No, I didn't."

"Then why is it that when..." He blushed. "Wh-When I touch D-Doumeki, I become embarrassed?"

The witch smirked. "I only granted your wish."

He got mad. "But for the other person to be that idiot?!"

"By granting your wish, I only added more spark to that little flame in your heart. You can't blame me for the feelings that were already in your love pocket."

"B-But I never liked Doumeki!"

She took a drag on her pipe. "You never did. But you will."

"Wh-Why?!"

"Hitsuzen."

Watanuki really hated it when everything went according to Hitsuzen. It was like, can't I manage my own life?! He took a deep breath to inhale in all the anger that was ready to burst out. He said calmly, "Fine. Then, I'm going to try to defy Hitsuzen."

"Good luck," grinned Yuuko-san. Watanuki left the room with a determined face. _Even if you do defy it, what you do and what will happen is just part of Hitsuzen anyway... Actually, it was already Hitsuzen when you decided to defy it._ She sighed and then inhaled another smoke from her pipe.

**- - - -**

For the next few days, Watanuki tried his best to somehow _defy_ Hitsuzen, but it didn't work. To _defy_ it, he had to touch Doumeki. At times, he brushed by him by accident, and at times he intentionally touched the other. The archer began looking at Watanuki as if he was crazy, but something in his heart began poking at him every time the seer touched him.

There was this one time in which Watanuki brushed by him while walking and for some reason, Doumeki grabbed the others' arm and yanked it, making Watanuki abruptly turn from the force. The bespectacled teenager was not only shocked, but his face was unmistakably red. Why had Doumeki done that? The person himself did not know why. He slowly let go and apologized before walking away, leaving a speechless teenager behind.

After that day, Watanuki began noticing some things that he never noticed before of Doumeki. The more they touched, the more each other's heart began throbbing near each other. And everyday, Watanuki wondered, _Is this love?_

And the only answer he got was, _Yes, it is._

* * *

**A/N:** WELL. That's the end. Really stupid this fanfic was. But I just wanted to write it. Oh well if you don't like it. But it _is_ true that the ending was gay. I didn't know what to write. I seriously did not even want to continue it T^T;

**REVIEW** ** either way, please. Thank you.** Good or bad, I accept. I do reply back to reviews too, you know!!

**//;SEi**

**P.S.** Do you get the title? **What a Rookie, Watanuki!** I do it a lot these days. It's just like **Can't You Chu?** :P If you don't get what I'm talking about, that's okay xD

Explanations of Asterisks:

"**Love is a score for zero in tennis." (*)  
**- It's true! If you ever watch Prince of Tennis or any kind of tennis on TV, then you would know.

"**Taken from Merriam-Webster, Langenscheidt's Pocket Dictionary." (**)**  
- Yup! I have one right in front of me. I use it everyday when I have trouble with words ^^

**Blood splattered over money and freedom. (***)  
**- If you don't get this, it's Yuuko-san's red eyes and Watanuki's gold and blue ones. Blood = red. Money = gold. Freedom = blue (because of the sky?)

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW, **_cuz you're probably just a bit slow... _(no offense);  
There's no point of adding this story to your alert subscription because it is **COMPLETE**! owari! complète! completa! :O


End file.
